


Fictober18 #4 - “Will that be all?”

by tdgal1



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdgal1/pseuds/tdgal1





	Fictober18 #4 - “Will that be all?”

“Will that be all?”

 

Oliver knew he was playing with fire to keep gloating Felicity in this manner.  When he made her his executive assistant she was livid. 

 

“ Did you know I went to M.I.T.? Guess what I majored in? Hint - Not the  **secretarial arts** ”

 

After her slip about loving spending the night with him, he has been unable to get certain images out of his head.  Felicity is smart, beautiful, light, and way to good for him. He knows this plus his life is not conducive to a relationship but his other head doesn’t seem to agree.

 

Then she asked him if he wanted coffee leaving him genuinely confused.  That was cleared up quickly by her next words of her not getting him coffee EVER.  

 

The night Blood came in he asked for coffee as his normal CEO role not thinking of how Felicity would take it.  

 

“You know, Mr. Queen, I would but it seems someone has broken our coffee maker.”

 

Then the violently said quietly so only he could hear.  For some reason, his brain decided that asking her for things Felicity considers the “secretarial arts” would be a great idea.  What possesses him to do so is a mystery to even him. 

 

It is a huge turn on to see the anger on her face.  Her chest (yes, her perfect chest he would love to see without…. Stop it Oliver) heaves heavily, her eyebrows go up, her breathing gets heavy (he would love to see that in another scenario), her face gets red and it is glorious.  Other women getting mad are not attractive but somehow Felicity makes it look so sexy. That creates the second problem of him taunting her. The first is making Felicity angry all the time is dangerous. He relies on her to take care of his entire life.  He can’t lose her ever.

 

The second problem is seeing her like that puts him on the edge.  Every time he does it he gets closer to the breaking point. His body literally starts to move in her direction but so far he has forced himself to stay in his seat.  One of these times his control might snap and that can not happen. He already told Dig they would protect her and he meant from his messy life, too. 

 

Today started out like most office days.  Felicity was at her desk long before he arrived.  She handed him his calendar, notes, and messages as he placed her coffee on her desk.  As she sipped her coffee a moan of pleasure slipped out of her mouth which was the first issue of his day.  Quickly getting to his desk sitting down where the desk can hide him adjusting his now very tight pants, he sees the smirk on Diggle’s face.

 

“You okay there?” With a tilt of his head toward the desk, but really meaning where his hands just were, Diggle asked one question but his tone suggested another.

 

Choosing to ignore instead of combat, Oliver looks over the messages.  Disregarding most of them, he then looks at the schedule. He has meetings today.  Not surprising since that is a normal occurrence. Meetings have become less of a chore for Oliver now that Felicity has agreed to attend them.  He used the excuse of not understanding some of the tech parts to gain her agreement. With Isabel on her daily warpath, Felicity understands the importance of Oliver keeping up the best appearance.  

 

The first meeting is in the conference room.  Diggle went to check on some intel for their nighttime activities leaving just him and Felicity.  Hitting the intercom, he asked her to come into his office.

 

“Felicity, would you set up coffee and bagels in the conference room, please?” 

 

The look on her face was priceless but to his amazement, she just stormed out heading toward the conference room setting out the coffee and bagels that were just delivered.  That meeting was long but productive.

 

The next two meetings were in the same conference room.  To his surprise, Felicity cleaned up and set up those meetings without complaint.  This behavior was out of character for her and he expected one of her rants soon. Since he is a masochist his brain tells him to up the game so he does.

 

Calling her again, his next words shock even him.  What is wrong with him today? 

 

“Ms. Smoak, would you please go pick up my suit for tonight?” 

 

That look!

 

The heat in her eyes.

 

The red in her face.

 

The tilt of defiance in her head

 

Oliver knows this is crazy but he can’t seem to help himself.

 

“Will that be all?” 

 

That was it.

 

Control gone.

 

The final snap

 

Hitting the button to frost the window, he stalks to her with one goal in mind.  As his lips merge with her, he feels desire but also peace. As she melts into his arms returning the kiss, Oliver finally knows why he needs Felicity Smoak - she is his home.


End file.
